Kingdom Hearts III (Cwf123's Version)
Kingdom Hearts III will be a Disney and Square Enix game in 2018. All of the worlds will be based on Disney originals except for the Marvel and Lucasfilm Worlds. Characters Playable *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Mickey *Goofy *Donald Allies *Donald *Goofy *Kuzco *Anna *Elsa *Olaf the Snowman *Stitch *Jack Skellington *Milo Thatch *Kida *Jim Hawkins *Wreck It Ralph *Aladdin *Baymax *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fireside Isabella *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Captain America *Thor *Gamora Villains Organization XIII *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem *Xemnas *Xigbar *Saix *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Scroop * * * * Other Villains *Maleficent *Pete *Lyle Rourke *Hans *Turbo/King Candy *Marshmallow *Lord Hater *Gaston *Yokai *Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Darth Maul *Emperor Palpatine *Thanos *Ronan the Accuser *Davy Jones *Kraken *Captain Gantu *Captain Flint's Ghost *Nasira *Jafar *Yzma *Dr. Facilier Summons *Olaf the Snowman *Sven *Morph *Genie *Tinker Bell *Fix-It Felix *B.E.N. Worlds *Twilight Town *Traverse Town *Disney Castle *Beast's Castle *Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sugar Rush (Wreck It Ralph) *Corona (Tangled) *Arendelle (Frozen) *New World (Pocahontas) *Agrabah (Aladdin) *Atlantica (Little Mermaid) *Pride Rock (Lion King) *Olympus Coliseum *Port Royal (Pirates) *Mirage Arena *Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio) *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Keyblade Graveyard *Kingdom Hearts *Destiny Islands *Deep Space (Lilo And Stitch) *Marvel New York (Marvel's The Avengers) *Knowhere (Marvel's Guardians of The Galaxy) *TBA (Marvel's Black Panther) *Galactic Empire (Star Wars) *Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones) *Kingdom of the Sun (Emperor's New Groove) *Land of Toys (Toy Story) *New Orleans (Princess and the Frog) *Land of Dragons *San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) *TBA (Phineas and Ferb) *TBA (Gravity Falls) *TBA (Monsters, Inc.) *Riley's Head (Inside Out) Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Jesse McCartney as Ventus, Roxas *Jason Dohring as Terra *Willa Holland as Aqua *Bret Iwan as Mickey *Tony Alsemo as Donald *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Quinton Flynn as Lea, Axel *Frank Welker as Kashkeim *Helmut Bakaitis as Xehanort, Claude Frollo *Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort *Richard Epcar as Terranort *Billy Zane as Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar, Braig *Kirk Thornton as Saix *Mandy Moore as Aerith, Rapunzel *John C. Reilly as Wreck It Ralph *Alan Tudyk as Duke of Weselton, Turbo/King Candy *Jack McBrayer as Fix It Felix, Wander *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Josh Gad as Olaf *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow *Jason Marsden as Jim Hawkins *Jeff Bennett as Dr. Doppler *Olivia D'Abo as Captain Amelia *Martin Short as B.E.N. *Vincent Martella as Phineas, Hope Estheim *Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Taran *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Jason Ritter as Dipper *James Arnold Taylor as Jack Sparrow, Milo Thatch, Kristoff *Crispin Freeman as Hans *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones, Scroop *Dawnn Lewis as Tia Dalma *Cree Summer as Kida, Yzma *Corey Burton as Ansem the Wise, Yen Sid, Mole, Nathaniel Flint, Mr. Arrow *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Phil LaMarr as Dr. Facilier, Darth Vader *Scott Asdit as Baymax *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Gamora, Serah Farron *Fred Tatasciore as The Hulk, Corona Guards *Tara Strong as Rikku, Squirrel Girl Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Sequel Category:Cwf123's Ideas